Jessanna Stansu
Note This story is still being written, and might undergo changes while I'm working on it. So bear with me and be patient, please. -Jess Stansu Summary "The Force fights with me!" ''- Jessanna Stansu Jessanna Stansu was a Jedi Padawan and Knight during the Clone Wars, who survived Order Sixty Six, joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and became a Jedi Master in the New Jedi Order. Biography "''I don't remember much about my mother, or my life on Naboo. I can remember me kneeling beside her as she gave me my lightsaber crystal, her dying, and you taking the Sith away. A pity. Maybe if you had remembered more, you wouldn't be here, and about to die by my blade! I don't think so, Sith." ''- Jessanna Stansu and Dooku, before the two duel Jessanna Stansu was born in 36BBY, in a small cottage on the outskirts of a Gungan village, on the peaceful planet of Naboo. Her parents were Drek Stansu, a pilot, and Nala Keso Stansu, a former Jedi Knight who had left the Order nine years before. She had two older brothers, Zak, and Toba. She was a happy child, always laughing. But her laughter soon stopped when tragedy struck. The Sith attacks One day, when she was three years old, she was playing with her brothers, with her mother watching closely. When she saw what she thought was her father, she ran to him, laughing. But her laughter turned to fear, and she ran to her mother screaming. Nala was confused by her daughter's behavior, and looked up at the figure and realized it wasn't her husband, but a Zabrak Sith Acolyte. Yelling at her children to get inside and to activate the distress beacon, she pulled her lightsaber from her belt, and activated it's yellow blade. When the Sith attacked, she stood her ground and fought back. The duel was fast and feirce, and when Nala felt that the Sith was overwhelming her, she gathered her strength and used a powerful Force-push to push him a few feet away, knocking him out. Nala ran inside the cottage, and hugged her children tightly. She was proud of them for keeping their heads, and doing what she said. In mid sentance, she gasped and reached for her throat. The Zabrak had woken up, and held her in a Force-grip. Zak ran at the Sith with his small lightsaber, and kicked him in the shin. The Acolyte dropped Nala, and began to duel him. The Sith overpowered the eight year old quickly, and killed him with a stab in the stomach. He turned to Jess and Toba, and killed Jess's brother with one swipe of his lightsaber. Nala woke up when he did this, and attacked him from behind. The two began to duel, but Nala had been weakened during the fight, and the Sith dealt her a fatal blow to the stomach. As she fell, her lightsaber rolled a few feet away, and Jess had an idea. The Sith never noticed her use the Force to grab Nala's lightsaber, or her creeping over to his leg. Jess ignited the weapon, and drove it into his shin. Just as she did that, a Jedi Master burst through the door. He leapt up and kicked the Sith in the small of the back, and slapped anti-Force cuffs on him. As the Jedi Master led the Sith out of the cottage, Jess ran to her mother's side, and Nala used her last breath to tell Jess she was proud of her, and to go with the Jedi. With her last bit of strength, Nala pulled the small yellow lightsaber crystal she wore on a necklace off, and gave it to Jess. Nala passed into the Force, but didn't go into the Netherworld of the Force immidiatly. The Jedi came back into the cottage, and introduced himself as Dooku. He sensed Jess's Force power, and asked if she would like to come with the Jedi. Jess looked at her mother's body, and agreed. Jess pocketed the small crystal, picked up her mother's lightsaber, and left Naboo. The Sith eventually escaped, but Jess didn't pursue him, feeling that someone would catch up to and arrest him again someday. Jedi Training "''Welcome, young one. Happy to have you here, we are. Thank you, sir." -Master Yoda and Jess upon her arrival at the Jedi Temple. Jess was sorted into Yoda's Bear Clan when she arrived, and spent many years training. She was skilled with a lightsaber, and was usually one of the first to figure out a new Force trick. Jess had an unusual connection to plants and animals, which she would later use to her and her allies' advantage during wartime. She loved to learn, and spent a good deal of her spare time in the Archives, learning at least one new thing every day. Jess made friends easily, but she was closest to her friend, Trinn Nightbolts. Jess met Trinn when she was twelve, and when Trinn was eight. The two became best friends, despite the four year age difference. One day, Jess was assigned by the Jedi Council to escort new troopers to Umbara. This came as a suprise to her, as she was just fourteen, and didn't have a Master yet. She left soon after, and headed to the Shadow World. First Mission As Jess boarded the transport, she felt nervous about her first mission, but excited to travel to a planet she had never been to before. While in hyperspace, she walked around the troop carrier, examining every detail. When she went to the cockpit, she was in awe as she watched the pilots do their jobs. When one of the pilots noticed her intrest in their work, he offered to show her how to work all the controls. She agreed enthusiasticly, and took in every detail. By the time they arrived on Umbara, she knew how to adjust the controls, set up a hyperdrive course, and how to steer the ship. Jess was excited to get off the transport, and asked if the pilots would teach her more later. They agreed, and she got off. To be continued! New Master Coming soon! The Clone Wars Coming soon! Knighting and Lightsabers Coming soon! Secrets Coming soon! Finding a Padawan, and Coping with Failure Coming soon! Duel with a Dark Lord Coming soon! Into The Academy Coming soon! Once My Friend.... Now My Enemy Coming soon! Order Sixty Six Coming soon! Exile Coming Soon! Rebellion Coming soon! The New Jedi Order Coming soon! Becoming a Master Coming soon! Taking a New Student Coming soon! Personality and Traits Coming soon! Equipment Coming soon! Behind the Scenes Coming soon! A Note From the Author Coming soon! Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Human Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Jedi Order Category:Galactic Republic Category:Sentinel Category:Jedi Sentinel Category:Blademaster Category:Rebellion Category:Rebel Leader Category:New Jedi Order Category:New Republic Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Nabooian Category:Member Category:Lifetime Member